


Will You Keep Me Warm This Winter

by starkpilot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas (mentioned), Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously it's probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkpilot/pseuds/starkpilot
Summary: “That’s it, I’m officially declaring today a team bonding day! Everyone get dressed and meet outside. It’s a snow day.”or, the one where Steve has never had a snowball fight and Tony isn't having any of that.





	Will You Keep Me Warm This Winter

**Author's Note:**

> So technically it's officially Christmas where I'm at so Merry Christmas! This has been sitting on my computer for weeks now and I'm so glad I finished it. This is much longer than my first fic and hopefully fluffy enough to satisfy you. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :) 
> 
> This is dedicated to Sydney, and the Choking on Fics Group Chat! Thank you all for motivating me and supporting me!
> 
> love you all !

Steve was never truly a fan of the cold.

Being a thin, asthmatic kid who’d gotten sick over the slightest thing and being frozen in a block of ice for 70 years  _ may _ have had something to do with that.

So of course, when he’d woken up and found frost on the windows, along with a thick blanket of snow on the ground, he hadn’t been the most excited person in the tower. Sue him.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, turn the temperature up a little higher, please?” he pleaded up at the ceiling. The air instantly felt warmer, and he smiled, hoping J.A.R.V.I.S would recognize the gratitude. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out his favorite sweatshirt (an Iron Man one, thanks Nat) and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. It was here where he found Clint and Tony arguing.

“Look, all I’m saying is, if we built snow forts, mine would clearly be the superior one.”

“Say that one more time Barton and I’ll shove your snow fort up your ass,” Tony grumbled into his cup of coffee. Clint smirked.

“I am the champion of building forts. Don’t you remember the great pillow fort of ‘14? That shit took up, like, half the living room.”

“I distinctly remember that ending with Natasha beating you up when she couldn’t watch her show,” Bruce chimed in from behind the stove. Clint shuddered at the memory while Natasha snickered. The team continued to discuss who would build the best snow fort while Steve got himself a cup of coffee. He had always dreamed of building snow forts and having snowball fights with Bucky and the other kids when he was younger, but sadly spending even a minute or two outside could leave Steve bedridden for months.

“I think our Captain would do mighty fine leading a small team in the building of snow forts.” Thor cut off Steve’s thoughts.

“Uh, I actually have never built a snow fort in my life, so… I don’t think I’d be qualified to lead a team on making one.” The kitchen grew quiet, all eyes immediately moving to Steve. He could feel himself blushing, his neck burning.

“We’ve been dating for a year now and I’m  _ just _ hearing that you’ve never built a snow fort? I’m a terrible boyfriend.” Tony stared at him. Steve looked away, choosing to stare into his coffee mug.

“I’ve technically never really spent more than 10 minutes in the snow. Ya know, being… sick and stuff.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“That’s it, I’m officially declaring today a team bonding day! Everyone get dressed and meet outside. It’s a snow day.” Tony stood up, walking over towards Steve.

“Tony we really don’t-” He was cut off by a soft kiss.

“Shush Rogers. Now go move that gorgeous ass upstairs and get dressed in something warm.”

\--

The teams were divided, Steve being one captain and Clint being the other. In the end it was Clint, Natasha, and Bruce versus Steve, Tony, and Thor.

“Rules are simple. We have 10 minutes to build a fort and then the real fun begins,” Tony smirked. “You get hit with a snowball and you’re out. Last team standing wins all the glory.”

“Last one standing gets to open the first present at Christmas because it’s gonna be me and I went  _ last _ the previous Christmas.”

“Whatever, Barton.”

\--

It lasted for about an hour and a half. Both forts were finished, seemed to withstand and serve their purpose. The snowballs started just barely a second after the 10 minute mark. Bruce, already sick of the cold 20 minutes in decided to take a hit from Thor. Getting Thor was difficult, the god moved around far too quickly. In the end, he’s distracted by Clint dodging a snowball and Natasha gets him straight across the face. He laughed loudly and proclaims,

“Well done Lady Natasha! This was much fun!” Nat smiled before dodging a snowball thrown by Tony.

Steve huddled behind the fort and looked at his boyfriend.

“It’s just you, me, Clint, and Nat now. Do we have a plan?” Tony gave Steve a  _ are-you-kidding-me _ look.

“We’ve been dating for how long now?”

“Alright fine, never mind. I think I can take Nat out, but I need you to distract Clint.”

“I got Birdbrain, don’t worry.” Tony nodded. They stood up, and just like any other battle, fell perfectly into sync. Steve remembered the first time they met on the Helicarrier. It had been rough, no doubt about that. But when all was said and done and New York was safe, Steve realized Tony  _ was _ the person to lay on top of the wire and have someone else crawl over him. He had proved that flying the nuke into space and risking his life. Tony had realized Steve was more than just a lab experiment, that he was human and a lost one at that.

They had clicked instantly after that.

“Steve, your 10 o’clock!” Steve dodged the incoming snowball. He kept his eyes on Natasha, following her movements. He knew his teammates well enough by now to know their moves. It was simple to see what Nat was going to next. Faking to the left, Steve threw the ball quickly to the right: hitting Natasha directly on the leg. To his right he could hear Tony’s whoop of excitement. Natasha grabbed her thigh and groaned.

“Damn Steve that hurt.” She rubbed her thigh. Steve felt his face flush hot. Had he thrown it too hard?

“Nat I’m so sorry I-”

“STEVE!”

Steve looked to Tony, who was charging for him. He was shoved suddenly, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to get him to stumble back. The sound of snow hitting fabric pulled Steve’s gaze back. Tony was on the ground, clutching his chest. Pieces of snow where scattered on his jacket. He looked up to see Clint’s head poking up above the fort. Tony reached for Steve’s hand.

“Steve, you really need to pay attention. Even I could see Nat was faking it. When has she ever admitted to being in pain?”

“Well in all fairness-”

“Steve, I see a bright light. Please- avenge me.” Tony gasped dramatically. Steve rolled his eyes, and dropped a kiss onto Tony’s cold nose.

“I will sweetheart. Go ask J.A.R.V.I.S to make some hot chocolate please?” Tony nodded, letting Steve help him up. He watched Tony and Natasha walk off, whispering and laughing to each other.

“It’s just you and me Cap.” Clint called across the field. Steve smiled, grabbed some snow and waited.

\--

Steve had beaten Clint with a little help. He didn’t ask for it, which is his argument when Clint says he cheated. It wasn’t his fault DUM-E “escaped” from the lab and ran over Clint. He had been too busy trying to get DUM-E off of him to notice Steve had the perfect angle and took the shot.

“Don’t worry Clint, you can still open your gift first on Christmas.” Steve had laughed. They had all migrated inside where J.A.R.V.I.S had started to make the hot chocolate. Grabbing a mug, Steve sat down on the couch next to Tony. Carefully, he put his arm on the back of the couch and waited for Tony to settle in the crook of his arm. Tony looked up at him with a smile. 

“Did you have fun today?”

“Of course. I got to spend the day with my fella and our friends.” Tony blushed at  _ my fella.  _ Steve would never tire of seeing that.

“Well I’m glad. I can’t believe you never mentioned anything about not going out in the snow before.” Steve kissed Tony’s temple softly.

“Not your fault. Never thought about bringing it up. But hey, I have an experience now and it was the best one I could ask for.” They were silent for a moment before Steve spoke up again. “As much as I’m enjoying this, do you think we could grab a blanket? I’m freezing.”

“Oh shit- yeah, hold on.” Tony ran into the other room before coming back with a pile of blankets.

“Uh, Tony? We only need a single blanket.”

“Shush, we’re gonna be extra warm now.” Steve maneuvered himself to lay fully on the couch, pressed against the back, leaving room for Tony to lay next to him. “I also brought a Christmas movie for us to watch. You haven’t seen  _ It’s A Wonderful Life _ yet right?” Steve shook his head.

“Don’t think so. But hurry up I’m cold.” Tony couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him.

“Any excuse for you to hold me, am I right?” 

“You see right through me.” Steve smiled back. Tony popped the DVD in and curled up next to Steve.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, dim the lights please.”

“Certainly, sir.” the A.I replied.

“Thanks again Tony. Today was the best.” Tony looked up at Steve and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I love you, Steve.”

“I love you too, Tony.”

The movie was long forgotten. Instead the focus was on each other. Two superheroes in love: happy.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on Tumblr/twitter: @starksexxual


End file.
